


I'll Love You Until The Last Rose Wilted

by Blue_Serendipity



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not according to the book/movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Serendipity/pseuds/Blue_Serendipity
Summary: Miles is smitten, smitten with a man whose name he doesn't even know.Meanwhile, Ginger lost his handkerchief.Another GingerxMiles work, because GOD, LORD, WE MUST HAVE MORE!!!(and I suck at summary)
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! I literally just discovered this pair (from Good Omens, of course) and I cannot help but absolutely love this pairing. They are so darling and wonderful and they so deserve so much more and they're basically meant for each other! Anyway, I read through all the (English) GingerxMiles fics in AO3 and I just had to share mine. 
> 
> Please enjoy my story. It's going to have angsts because I'm a sucker for sad love and happy endings.  
> ***DISCLAIMER: I never read the book or saw the movie (and I live in America) so the writing will NOT be true to the time period and to British vocabulary and literature. But please keep in mind the suspension of disbelief and enjoy.
> 
> Also, we are a small GingerxMiles community but we are STRONG! so please give any comments to support this story. Thank you!!!

Although the party was fun, Miles had to bid his friends goodbye for the night because his head was killing him. He did find that he was feeling a bit off today but this was _the_ Mrs. Ackley’s party, the biggest news on the Express. He’s been looking forward to this party for days, and so, no matter how much of a headache he had, he was not going to miss it.

He thought that his minor ailment would be cure by some lovely alcohol, and it worked-at first. But as he continued sipping every time he felt his head throbbing, the alcohol was beginning to lose its' touch. He had to rush to the bathroom to vomit out all the content in his stomach that night. He finally then decided that tonight was enough. None of his friends even noticed his condition when he excused himself out for they are occupied with drinking and dancing.

So here he was, stumbling down the dark streets, one hand cradling his head and another bracing himself on the nearest wall. Despite the breezy night, Sweats were decorating his once-pristine curls and ruining his makeup for the night.

Miles felt another wave of nauseousness lurching through his stomach, causing him to wrapped his arms around his middle and fell to his knee, groaning as the sensation only increased his headache. Miles kept his eyes closed for every shining light hurt his retina and every sound of motorcars passing by only aimed to hurt his eardrum.

Miles groaned in agony, almost regretting that he came out tonight. He did not think he was going to make it back to his flat tonight either.

“You alright there, chap?” Someone asked as they stood above him.

“Not so well, I believe,” Miles replied weakly, shifting into the shade that the stranger provided as his silhouette blocked out the shining lights.

The stranger remained quiet for a second before asking, “Do you need help?”

Miles nodded, still keeping his head to the ground, “That would be most kind.”

The stranger than put his hands on Miles’ shoulder to help him stand up.

Miles groaned again as the streetlights flashed to his eyes but he tried to open them to see the man. Suddenly the world was spinning and Miles immediately lost his balance, falling down but the stranger quickly managed to catch him before his head bashed into the pavement.

“Whoa there!” The man exclaimed, “You’re alright. I got you.”

Miles’ headache increased tenfold, leaving him weak and near fainting, and as the stranger supported his head to his chest, Miles just wanted to sleep then and there.

The stranger looked at Miles, hearing heavy panting coming out of him and looking at how drenched his forehead was with sweat. The stranger then brought a hand to Miles’ forehead to both wipe off the sweat and took notice of how hot Miles’ face was.

“You’re burning up, chap. We need to get you to the hospital.” The stranger said, with concern in his voice.

Miles shook his head no. He hated hospitals. The smell and messy state of the wards absolutely scarred him from ever going there.

“Flat. Down the street.” Miles weakly replied.

“Y-Yeah. Alright then, I’ll drop you off.” The man said as he pulled Miles’ head into the crook of his neck for security and hooked his arm under Miles’ legs to carry the young man to his motorcar.

Miles brought his arms around the man’s shoulder and just wanted to sleep there until his massive headache disappear.

A few steps and the man arrived at his car. He gently dropped Miles’ legs down to the ground, while allowing Miles’ face to be buried under his neck. A few clicking sound and Miles was guided down to the leather seat.

Miles groaned at the streetlight hitting his face and hurting his closed eyes. But the man was kind enough to put his coat over him, shielding from him the harsh light.

A few seconds later and the engine of the motorcar started, and Miles felt the motion of the car as they drove through the street.

“Sorry Chap, but I need to know where to drop you off at.” Miles heard the man asked. Still with the coat over his face, Miles weakly told the man his address.

Throughout the drive, Miles was only concentrating on not retching on the poor man’s car, but as the car continued to jiggled and jaggled, it was becoming harder to force down whatever content he still had in his stomach.

Luckily, the car finally came to a stop and Miles exhaled an exhausting breath of relief.

Miles felt the car’s weight shifted as the man hopped out of the car and came to his side.

“Come on now, chap. We need to get you home.” The man said as he once again hooked his arms under Miles’ leg and lifted him back up. Miles instinctly withdraw back to the man’s neck and brought his hand over the man’s shoulder.

“Second floor, room 202.” Miles instructed as he felt the man begin walking.

Even with this headache, two tiny thoughts popped into Miles’ head. One: This fellow was quite strong. Carrying him like a bride and not even complaining or tired. And two: the man smelled of apple trees.

But right now, he could barely think straight as his head felt like it was going to crack open.

Once upstairs, the man paused outside his room number and again dropped him down to stand on his feet

“Do you have the key?” The man asked, which Miles nodded and used a free hand to search for his right pocket before giving the man the key and going back to holding onto the man’s neck.

The man unlocked the door and put a supportive arm around Miles’ waist and guided him toward his bedroom.

As they reached the bed, the man turned on the table lamp, unhooking Miles’ arm from his shoulder and guide Miles down to the bed.

Miles sighed as his head finally laid on his soft pillow. The man covered his body with his blanket before squatting down to Miles’ face.

“How are you feeling, chap?” The man asked, dabbing a soft fabric to his forehead.

Finally, Miles slowly opened his eyes to meet the man.

The fellow wasn’t a bad looker. Quite handsome, in his own way. His face was well-framed and angular, with a small moustache on his upper lips. He wore his hair fringes down to one side of his forehead, which made him look almost boring.

But his eyes. His brown genuinely concerning eyes are what captivated Miles the most.

_How is it for someone to naturally be concerned about other people? To show such visible care?_

It’s been a while since anyone gave Miles’ that look. It almost made him want to cry.

Miles only shook his head, indicating that his headache was still there.

Miles watched the man as he glanced around Miles’ room before standing up.

Miles quickly grabbed onto the man’s hand, looking at him helplessly.

“Oh don’t go,” Miles whimpered.

The man leaned back down and patted his head like a child.

“Don’t worry, chap. I won’t leave until you’re well-taken care of.” The man smiled, well, Miles thought he smiled, but his moustache was hiding it.

Miles weakly let go of the man’s hand, trusting his words. The man left Miles’ side and Miles resigned to sleep before the man came back again, this time with a glass of water and a white tablet pill.

“Wake up chap. I got you some medicine.” The man said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and helped Miles up.

He gave Miles the pill and glass of water, urging him to take it.

Miles followed the man’s instruction and swallowed the pill with the water before the man took it away. He then laid Miles down and cover him up again.

Miles watched as the man exited the room. He wondered what kind of man this stranger was to just take responsibility and care of another stranger without an ounce of consideration.

Miles heard the water running outside his room but at this point, his eyes were too heavy to keep open and he could not fight sleep anymore.

The next thing he felt was a cold soft cloth on his forehead and the man telling him to get a good night’s rest.  
.  
.  
.

The next morning, Miles groaned as the sunlight poke into his room and woke him up. He opened his eyes to see that he was in his bedroom.

_How did he get here?_

Miles sat up and immediately winced back in pain as a dull pain erupted in his skull. With that, Miles finally remembered.

The man!

Miles quickly threw his blanket off him and ran to search for the stranger.

However, after searching every room in his house, he realized that the man was long gone.

Miles resigned and slowly trudged back to his bed as he started feeling a bit dizzy.

He looked to the night table and there was another pill with a glass of water sitting on top of a white piece of paper. Miles quickly reached out for the note and opened it:

_For when you’re awake._

“That’s it?” Miles scoffed, turning the note back and front to see if there was more writing. But alas, that was it.

Miles sighed in defeat. He just realized that he never even asked the man’s name. And now, he will forever never get the chance to meet him again. He was such a kind man, and strong too. His face wasn’t so bad either. Maybe fortune may be on his side one day and he’ll just happen to run into him again. He absolutely need to thank the man for saving him.

Miles sighed again before deciding to take the pill with the water and slipping back under the blanket. He fixed his pillow before laying down and noticed a piece of black cloth on the side. It was a handkerchief.

“What’s this? I don’t remember any of mine ever being black. Such a dull color.” Miles commented before opening the cloth to reveal two gold embroiled letters: E.L.

_E.L? Who?_

Miles grinned as he finally pieced together that the handkerchief must’ve been his mysterious savior’s.

_So, E.L, huh?_

Miles brought the cloth to his face and took a sniff. Smelled like apple trees.

\---

Ginger Littlejohn had just come back to England and was trying to enjoy himself with the local gambling den before making the effort to visit his childhood love.

When he arrived at the place, many eyes were on him and many more tried to initiate conversations with him. Mainly about his time in Ceylon and his business. It had been far too long for him to again engaged smooth conversation with compatriots. He could only reply back to the questions that he was asked, leaving some awkward silence. This usually caused the other person to end their dialogues.

Ginger understood the mannerism of conversing and socializing with others, but he internally found it difficult to do so, especially if the conversation had no benefit to him.

Ginger then decided to join a few rounds of card games, with bets of course. But after a while, he found that he lost more than he gained and decided to resign for the rest of the night.

Now, Ginger was standing against the wall, taking a few sips of his champagne and watching the other men played their rounds. He glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it was quite late, and the evening had been quite boring. He'll also need to be energized for tomorrow's meeting with Nina.

And so, Ginger put down his glass and said his goodbyes to the other gentlemen, who encouraged him to stay and played a few more.

“Oh, you all enjoyed your nights. I better get in bed soon for tomorrow will be a long day for me. Farewell then.” Ginger shouted back before grabbing his coat by the door and exiting the place.

As he made his way down onto the lit street, he fiddled in his coat pocket, feeling for his motorcar keys.

After a few steps down the road, he noticed a person squatting down on the pavement.

He was not surprised for there was always someone on the street.

Ginger was going to ignore the person and continued his way, but as he got closer, he heard painful groaning coming from the individual.

Ginger stopped and debated if he should really bother with such thing, but there something inside telling him to at least check to see if the person was doing fine.

With that decision, Ginger made his way to the being.

The person was wearing a soft red coat with a mop of dark curls, which Ginger assumed must be a man. Unusual coat color of course.

“You alright there, chap?” He asked, glancing down to take a look at the chap’s face.

“Not so well, I believe.” The chap replied weakly, still not looking at Ginger.

Ginger noticed that the young chap had his arms around his stomach, and was breathing heavily. He was unsure of what to do so the thing he could do was ask, “Do you need help?”

The chap nodded and replied, “That would be most kind.”

Ginger then dropped down to pull the young chap up to his feet. With this, Ginger could see what he looked like. Although he was sure that this chap was a boy, his face was feminine. He could see the white powder dawning the chap’s face, with dark eye powder and red rouge painting on his lips. Although, the sweat pouring down his face seemed to erased most of his makeup.

The chap opened his eyes to look at Ginger, and he could made out the glossy blue eyes showing through.

Ginger was about to say something before the chap suddenly dropped down to the ground, which Ginger quickly on reflex caught the young chap's body and brought it against his own for support.

“Whoa there!” Ginger exclaimed, “You’re alright. I got you.”

The young chap heaved heavily as he put his head against Ginger’s chest. Ginger could feel the warm heat radiating from the chap’s head. He brought his hand to wipe the sweat off the chap’s forehead, only confirming that the young man was indeed sick.

“You’re burning up, chap. We need to get you to the hospital.” Ginger said, not sure what was the best course of action he needed to take.

Ginger hadn’t expected to help a person tonight, and if he could take the young man to the local ward, the nurses there will look after him, leaving Ginger free to go back home. But, Ginger could not have the heart to leave this poor chap on the street.

The chap shook his head and replied, “Flat. Down the street.”

If it was up to Ginger, he would’ve like to take the young man to the hospital to get treated but he was considerate of this person’s request. Ginger wasn’t sure why the young chap refused the wards, but it wasn’t his place to question it.

And since the chap told him that he lived near, Ginger could take a few more minutes dropping the man off. He did not have anything else to attend for the night anyway.

“Y-Yeah. Alright then, I’ll drop you off.” Ginger complied. He wasn’t sure how he was going to move the chap in his condition for his motorcar was parked quite a few steps away. Instead, Ginger hooked his arm under the man’s legs and tried to carry him to his motorcar.

Strangely, the chap was quite light-weighted, or that he happened to just have more strength with his previous daily exercise within the military. Whatever the case, Ginger was sure that he could carry the chap to his motorcar.

The young chap had decided to burrow his heated face onto the crook of Ginger’s neck and wrapping his shoulders with lanky arms.

Ginger felt a sense of awkwardness overcoming him as he realized the position that they were in. Had the chap been a woman, he’ll gladly welcome the embrace but the chap was nonetheless a male. A pretty male, but still a male the same.

Ginger glanced around the street for any staring eyes but found none, which gave him a sense of relief.

Ginger fastened his pace to his car to get away from the public’s view. Meanwhile, Ginger could not help but felt the chap’s soft dark hair tickling his chin and a sweet scent coming off of the boy.

Once Ginger had reached his motorcar, he gently dropped the chap down and pulled out his car keys to open the passenger door.

The chap groaned at the movement, but Ginger tried to gently push the young man down into the seat.

The chap then groaned again in pain as he brought up his hand to cover his face. Ginger took notice of the chap’s red painted nails and thought how interesting this person was.

He took off his coat and covered the chap’s face to at least bring him some relief.

Ginger then closed his door and made way to the driver’s side. He gave a thorough glance at the chap before starting the engine and driving down the street.

Ginger realized then that the chap had not given him his address as to where to drop the boy.

“Sorry Chap, but I need to know where to drop you off at,” Ginger asked, again glancing to the boy.

Without showing his face, the chap weakly gave his address, to which Ginger gave an affirming sound.

After a few minutes or so, Ginger managed to drove up to the building instructed by the boy.

The building was quite luxurious in Ginger’s view. The building was covered in red bricks with large windows decorating at least 5 stories. The front yard was decorated with shining lights and plants.

Whoever this chap was, he must have come from money.

Ginger hopped out of the car and came around to get the boy.

“Come on now, chap. We need to get you home.” Ginger said as he once again carried the man out of his car. The chap’s face went back into his neck.

“Second floor, room 202.” The chap softly said and Ginger started making his way into the building.

It was more difficult carrying the chap up the stairs but Ginger was not going to drop the boy, or else he’ll also went down too.

Once he reached the second floor, Ginger scanned for the correct room number and brought them both to it. He slowly put the chap’s legs down to the floor and asked, “Do you have the key?”

To which the chap’s hand rummaged through his coat pocket before handing Ginger the keys and immediately buried back into Ginger’s neck.

_Was I to do everything for him?_ Ginger thought.

Well, since he finally dropped the chap in the comfort of his home, Ginger’s responsibility should be over, shouldn’t it?

But it seemed like the chap was incapable of doing anything, at least not in this condition.

Ginger scoffed and use the key to open the door.

But again, Ginger could not leave the boy in this state, and he guessed it was acceptable behavior because the chap was so ill.

Ginger grabbed the chap’s back and pushed them into the room.

Ginger felt uncomfortable entering a stranger’s place but then, he kept telling himself that this was to help the poor chap, who was incapable of doing anything right now.  
The room was dark with only a little light shining through the closed curtain. Ginger wasn’t sure where he will go but he decided that the bedroom would be the best option for the chap to rest.

He guided both of them through the dark room and into another room, where he spotted a faint outline of a bed.

Once they got closer, Ginger turned on the table lamp and finally set the chap down onto the bed. He placed the chap’s head onto the pillow and brought up his blanket to cover him.

The chap sighed a relief and look so relax that a smile crept over to Ginger’s face, which is quickly noticed and disregarded.

Ginger stared at the chap’s face, admiring how feminine and pretty it was, before seeing a few sweats sliding down his forehead.

Ginger reached for his handkerchief in his trouser pocket and brought it to wipe the waters off the young chap.

“How are you feeling, chap?” Ginger asked. 

Finally, the chap opened his eyes, showing Ginger again of his glossy blue eyes.

_Even his eyes were pretty_ Ginger thought.

The young chap shook his head and Ginger sighed, glancing around the room to see if there was medicine somewhere in the flat.

_Maybe the kitchen?_

With that thought, Ginger stood up but was quickly stopped by a hand grabbing onto his.

“Oh don’t go.” The poor chap whimpered.

Ginger gave a small smile before bending down to pet the chap’s head. Something about the poor chap’s weak demeanor pulled at his heartstring.

“Don’t worry, chap. I won’t leave until you’re well-taken care of.” Ginger replied, giving the chap a reassuring smile.

The chap examined his face for a second before slowly losing his grip on his hand, allowing Ginger to get up and exit the room.

He entered the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets to find a box of cold tablets.

Ginger thank the heavens that there was medicine in the home. Judging from the young chap’s attire, he would not expect to see such a homey necessity.

Ginger open the tablet to take out a pill and prepared a glass of water from the faucet, before making his way back to the bedroom.

The chap seemed to be asleep, quietly huffing a few breaths now and then. Ginger didn’t want to disturb him but he did need the chap to get up and took the medicine.

“Wake up chap. I got you some medicine.” Ginger called out, placing the pill and water on the night table by the lamp. He rested on the edge of the bed and helped the chap sat up.

He gave the chap the pill and glass of water.

“Come on now. You need to take this.” Ginger commanded.

Ginger watched as the chap swallowed down the pill with the water before he took the empty glass away and put it on the night table. Ginger pushed the chap back into the bedsheet and covered his body with the blanket once again.

Ginger petted the chap’s hair again to reassure him that he was not leaving, and stood up to exit the room, going back to the kitchen to put away the glass.

Ginger searched the kitchen for any towels but could not seem to find any so he decided that he’ll use his handkerchief instead. Ginger opened the tap and wet the handkerchief before heading back to the room.

It seemed that the chap had finally given in to sleep for he didn’t move when Ginger place the handkerchief on his forehead.

“Sleep well, chap. Get better soon.” Ginger said as he observed the chap’s sleeping face.

His face was still covered in powder, so Ginger used the back of his hand to wipe away some stained clumps from the chap’s cheek and eyes.

_What a strange pretty creature_ Ginger thought.

He had never seen a man put on rouge and powder as this young chap before. He had not been in England for a while now and he wasn’t sure if this was the norm these days for young chaps to adorned themselves as such.

But this chap did look remarkable in this attire.

But perhaps not as lovely as beautiful Nina.

Oh, thinking that, Ginger forgot that he needed to meet Nina tomorrow.

Ginger glanced at his wristwatch and noticed it was already past midnight.

Ginger looked at the sleeping chap and even though, a part of him didn’t want to leave the poor chap alone, he knew that the chap will be fine for now. He was also a bit tired, especially his shoulders that were quickly becoming sore for carrying the chap earlier.

Ginger sighed as he once exited the room to fill another cup of water and took another pill to placed them on the night table for when the chap woke up tomorrow.

He looked around the room to see a few messy papers on a desk next to the wall. He then proceeded to write a small note.

Ginger racked his brain for what to write. He had nothing much to say but at the same time, he had a million things to explained. Finally, Ginger wrote a small phrase for the chap to take the medicine when he woke up the next morning, for he agreed that that was the most important thing.

Ginger placed the glass of water on top of the folded note.

He took one last look at the chap, seeing that the chap’s breathing had become a calming rhythm and knew that the chap will be fine.

With that, Ginger exited the bedroom and out of the flat.

Making his way back to his motorcar, he glanced at the building once more and could not help but chuckled. 

What a strange night. Ginger thought as he lit a cigarette to his mouth and walked to his car.  
.  
.  
.  
The next morning as Ginger dressed, he realized that he’d lost his handkerchief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I made a lot of mistakes in my first chapter and I did type that Ginger and Miles will meet in this chapter, but I wanted to add in another chapter before their official intro. Sorry, everyone!
> 
> *DISCLAIMER!: This story doesn't follow the movie or book AT ALL! Majority of the chapters are events that I completely created in my head so please do not expect things to occur exactly as it was in the movie/book.

It was two days after that Miles' fever finally broke and he could get out of bed.

Currently, It was early in the morning when Miles draped himself in a flowy satin pearl dressing gown and moved to the kitchen to make some tea to welcome the day.

“Miles!” Agatha shouted as she bolted through the flat’s door with Nina right behind her.

“Agatha, Dear!” Miles called back, moving from the kitchen counter to give Agatha and Nina a kiss on the cheek.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Nina asked, handing Miles a bouquet of flowers.

“Oh, much better now. Come, Come, do take a seat.” Miles smiled, motioning for his friends to the living room chairs.

"The flowers are divine, darling." Miles smiled as he took a sniff of the flowers before placing them into an empty vase in the living room. 

“I was just making tea. Would you two care to have some?” Miles asked as he moved back to the kitchen counter.

“That would be nice.” Nina replied as she took off her coat and laid it on the chair.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were ill, Miles?” Agatha asked as she flopped onto the loveseat. “Imagine the shock I have when I received your call. The great Miles bedridden. Unbelievable.”

Nina and Miles laughed in response.

“Oh, I just don’t have the heart to tore you all away from such fun at the party,” Miles replied, making his way with two cups of hot tea and gave them to the two ladies.

“Yes, Miles, you just disappear from the party,” Nina commented, before taking a sip of her tea.

“I thought you made away with another handsome one,” Agatha said, bringing the teacup to her lips. “Thought you were occupied somewhere else other than us. Had I know that you were sick, I would've attended to you immediately.”

Miles chuckled, moving to get his tea and joining the two girls, “And that’s why mother didn’t tell her children. They needn’t worry about her.”

“But, how are you doing, Miles? You were bedridden.” Nina asked with concern.

“Yes, bedridden for two days and it was the most boring two days of my life. Luckily, mother’s body had fought off the sickness and now, I am much better. Enough to make tea, wouldn’t you say?” Miles replied, gently sipping his tea.

Agatha and Nina laughed, knowing that Miles was back to his usual cheeky self.

The room remained silent for second as Miles debated if he should tell the girls what happened.

Miles then clear his throat, getting the two girls’ attention.

He put down his cup of tea and slung a leg over the other.

“I….I met a man,” Miles said deviously.

The two ladies paused at his words but immediately went back to sipping their tea. Agatha just gave him a lame sound of agreement.

Miles gasped in surprise, taken aback from the nonchalant responses he got from his friends.

Miles put a hand on his heart, “Darlings, do you not hear what I said?”

“Yes, yes, dear Miles, you met another gentleman,” Nina said.

“Like you always do,” Agatha added.

“Oh, hush. This is different. He’s different from the others.” Miles said as he leaned forward, looking intently at the two women for them to take him seriously.

“Is that what you always said?” Agatha rebutted, “ ‘Oh, this one is different’ and then two weeks and you moved on to another lad.”

Miles scoffed, “That’s true, but I’m serious here, ladies. This gentleman was no like other before.”

“Okay, care to explain, Miles,” Nina said as she focused on him.

Miles grinned and sighed dreamingly. He got out of the chair and made a twirl before reaching the curtains of his flat, opening them to welcome in the sunlight.

Agatha and Nina stole glances at each other and chuckled at Miles’ love-struck behavior.

“Oh darlings, he is just the…most chivalrous man I’ve met.” Miles smiled, not knowing how to describe his savior.

“You hear that, dear Nina. Miles said 'chivalrous'.” Agatha and Nina laughed.

“Stop it!” Mile pouted, “Listen here.”

“Oh, just go on with it, Mother. Who is it that will be our next father?” Agatha retorted.

“Well…" Miles nervously wiggled his hands, "I-I don’t know his name.” 

That certainly stopped the two ladies. Agatha and Nina looked at him with gaping mouths.

“You don’t know the man’s name? Or-or who he is?” Nina asked.

Miles shook his head before dejectedly dropped down onto the window seat.

“Well, that’s certainly is new.” Agatha said, sipping her tea again, “How you met him then?”

“Well, it just happened, you know. I was ill and I wasn’t feeling well on the streets. Then, there’s this kind gentleman, coming up to me and..” Miles giggled.

Agatha and Nina could not help but smile at their friend's reaction. They finally put down their teacups and focused on their friend.

“Oh, he had strong arms, my dears. Strong indeed. He carried me all the way to my flat, you know.” Miles giggled again.

“Strong indeed,” Agatha commented.

“Then what else?” Nina asked.

“He took care of me. No, not in that kind of way, mind you. He genuinely took care of me. He provided me with care and stayed until I’m asleep.” Miles clasped his hands together and lovingly sighed, before he dejectedly dropped his head, “Then he was gone when I woke up.”

“Really?” Both girls gasped.

Miles looked over to them and nodded his head.

“And you two didn’t exchange names at all!?” Agatha shouted at him.

“How-How am I supposed to do that when my head was killing me, dear Agatha! I could barely think!” Miles shouted back, “I was lucky enough already that someone was kind enough to help me that night.”

Agatha remained silent.

Nina looked at them before asking, “Did he know yours?”

Miles shook his head, “Forgot my introduction.”

“Aside from being chivalrous. Is there anything else you remember? Maybe you’ll run into each other again?” Nina asked.

Miles thought for a bit, “Well. He was rather tall and slim. Oh, and he had a moustache. Pretty little thing. And he smelled of apple trees.”

Agatha burst out laughing, “He smelled of apple trees! What kind of cologne did he buy? Sweet little children?”

Miles glared at her, “Well, I rather think it was pleasant.”

Miles then walked back to the two ladies and joined them again, grabbing for his cup of tea and bringing it to his lips.

“Now, enough with mother. Tell me about you two. What had you been doing these past days?” Miles asked.

“Just the usual, shopping, drinking, partying. Ah! Partying! There’s a new party tonight at the Oswald. Miles, would you be joining us tonight?” Agatha said.

“Hmm. I think I’m been bored enough. Sure, darling, I’ll meet you tonight.” Miles smiled, “And you, dear Nina? Is Adam back yet?”

“Not in a few more days, I believe.” Nina said, “But, I do have some news.”

Miles and Agatha both look at her.

“Just the other day, my dear long friend had come visited me,” Nina said, looking at her friends nervously.

“Oh, do tell, dear Nina.” Miles encouraged.

“Yes. Anyway, he’s back from Ceylon. He’s a captain, you see. Been serving in Ceylon and now he’s back.” Nina explained.

“Oh, I do have a thing for military men.” Miles commented and all of them laughed.

“And he came to see me after so long. We went out to dinner at the Ritz and it was lovely. Lovely to catch up on everything.” Nina suddenly stopped and glanced nervously at her friends, “And-And you two must never bring this up to Adam!”

Miles crossed his heart while Agatha nodded.

“Anyway, he seemed to be keen on me. And-And he’s a perfectly good gentleman, coming from money and such. I’ll never have to worry if I’m with him, you see.” Nina stuttered.

“But!” Miles shouted, getting up and grabbing the two empty cups and heading to the kitchen.

“But, I’m with Adam. Would-Would it be bad that I see him?”

The moment Nina said this, her head dropped, and she exclaimed, “Oh! I can’t do that! Not to poor Adam and Ginger!”

“His name is Ginger? My, what a funny name.” Agatha commented.

“It’s a nickname he had. Anyway, I just don’t know what to do.” Nina sighed.

Miles came to Nina and climbed onto her lap, putting a hand around her and said, “Oh, Nina. In this day and age, it’s perfectly fine for a young beautiful woman like yourself to keep her options available.”

“Do you really think so?” Nina nervously asked.

Miles nodded his head, “Adam is a wonderful chap but you’ve been together for this long and he hadn't put a ring on you. You can’t just spend the rest of your life waiting on one man, Nina.”

“Miles' right, you know. Nina, how long are you going to wait? Maybe this is a sign that you need another option.” Agatha added.

“You don’t have to tell Adam. You keep it to yourself and whatever happen happened.” Miles said, getting off the poor girl. “I’m sure Adam will understand whatever choice you made.”

Nina remained silent for a few second before quietly saying, “That’s true. I’ll see how it goes.”

Miles smiled, putting the cups into the sink.

He wondered sometimes what his children will do without him.

And, they needn’t need to know about his little keepsake.

.

.

.

Ginger’s finger tapped rapidly on the table as he inhaled the fume from his white smoking pipe. He glanced at the door of the Ritz and back to his wristwatch.

It was already 15 minutes beyond the intended time for his dinner with Nina.

Ginger sighed out a puff of smoke before stopping his nervous behavior of tapping his fingers and reaching for the glass of champagne instead.

Suddenly, the door opened and beautiful Nina came through, wearing a navy coat over her slender form.

Ginger immediately dropped his glass and put away his smoking pipe before calling out “Nina!”

When the girl saw him, she grinned ear to ear and hurried to his table.

“Oh, Ginger!” Nina called out, before going to share a few welcome kisses on the cheek with the man, “How are you?”

Ginger helped pulled the chair for the lady, mindful of taking her coat off nicely and laying on top of the back of her seat.

“I’m well.” Ginger replied, coming back to his chair.

“My, you absolutely look dashing, my dear. How long has it been?” Nina asked excitedly.

“ 5 years” Ginger replied, hand reaching to pour the girl a glass of champagne, “ And thank you. You as well, old girl. You’re even more beautiful now.

Well, 5 years, 8 months, 17 days, but it was not like Ginger was counting.

Nina giggled at the comment before taking the glass to her hand.

“Oh Ginger, this is wonderful. Come, let's have a toast, to old friends' reunion.” Nina said as she brought up the glass.

Ginger brought his up to meet hers, “To old friends' reunion.”

Ginger laughed, taking in the sight of his childhood crush.

Nina was absolutely beautiful. Ginger had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Nina, with her short dark hair bundled up into pretty rolls with a diamond embedded hair clip. Her slim face with dark eye shadows and red rouge was nothing but exquisite. And her beautifully dressed figure showed her class and elegance. 

Nina was a one of a million. And Ginger wanted her.

“Tell me, dear Ginger. What have you been doing since you been back?” Nina asked, attention focusing on him.

Ginger coughed before replying, “Nothing much. Just getting acquainted with society again and catching up old chaps. And you Nina?”

“Just enjoying life. Joining parties and shopping. Enjoying my youth before being tied down to married life. You understand?” Nina asked, sighing.

Ginger nodded.

Nina always had a hop to her steps. Even when they are young, Nina would always be the one to forced him to experience new stuff. Ginger chuckled, remembering that time when Nina forced him to climb up their front yard’s tree to rescue her from her “tower”. Of course, Ginger fell down and almost cracked his head. But that was all better when sweet Nina kissed his pain away. 

“What are you smiling about, Ginger. Do tell me.” Nina asked, laughing at him.

“Just remembering the good old time.” Ginger said, "When I almost cracked my head rescuing you."

Nina then burst out laughing, adding in more memories of their childhood.

The waiter came to their table and after a few minutes of browsing through the menu, they placed their order and went back to catching up.

“Then what do you plan to do now?” Nina asked, sipping on her.

“I’m not sure yet. But Father did leave a few estates after his passing so I’m thinking of what to do with them.” Ginger replied.

Nina gasped, “A few estates. Are you living in one now?”

Ginger shook his head, “No, I’m currently staying at the Shepherds.”

“Oh, the shepherds. How amusing.” Nina laughed and Ginger chuckled.

Ginger and Nina discussed more about his father’s estates and a few of his ideas of what to do with them before the waiter returned with their dishes.

After they enjoyed their dinner, Nina wiped her mouth on the napkin and asked, “Do you have anyone you fancy so far, dear Ginger?”

Ginger blushed and coughed before replying, “Fancy? Yes. Right now, no.”

“Oh, do tell me who it is. Maybe I know her.” Nina asked excitedly.

Ginger gulped down the lump in his throat and wonder if he should confess his love for her now.

“And you, Nina? Have anyone courted you?” Ginger asked nervously.

Nina lean back on her chair and sighed, “Well, there are many. But none have proposed yet so I’m still waiting for my prince charming.”

Ah, Nina's prince charming. He was his prince charming when they were children. 

Ginger was debating if he should go ahead and asked the girl now or waited later.

No, Ginger had waited all his life and now he needed to take this chance.

Ginger coughed again to get Nina’s attention and asked, “Nina, please do pardon me but I must asked.”

Nina looked at him intensely and nodded, “What is it, dear?”

Ginger swallowed before saying, “ I’ve-I’ve been in service for so long and-and I know many old chaps that came from all places but-but the one thing that they all talk so much of is family. Those that do not have them, regretted with every moment of their lives and those that do have them, praised and missed their loved one dearly. And-And I never experience such-” 

“Oh, what are you going about, dear Ginger. Just say it.” Nina laughed.

Ginger looked to Nina’s eyes and bravely asked, “I wished to ask your permission for a courtship, Nina.”

Nina suddenly went silent and slowly lean back into her seat.

Ginger internally sweated as the tension begin to get heavy. He watched Nina’s face as she remained silent and looking down at her hands.

“I-I understand that this is a rather quick development but I-I can provide you with a luxurious life, Nina. I am not short of wealth any time soon. And you know, as the only child of my parents, I inherited every shillings. You will not suffer being with me, Nina.” 

Nina still remained silent and Ginger didn't know what to do but open his mouth and confessed, “I-I like you Nina. I like you since we were little. Very much so. I promised to make you happy.” 

From that, Nina finally raised her face to meet his.

“Thank you, Ginger. But this is a bit sudden,” Nina said.

“I-I understand.” Ginger cut in.

“But,” Nina continued, “do give me some time to think it over. Please?”

Ginger slowly grinned and nodded.

Ginger was more than happy to wait, and he was glad that Nina was still giving him a chance by at least reconsidering his courtship.

“Yes. Certainly. Take your time.” Ginger replied, putting his smoking pipe back to his mouth.

After that, the waiter came to take their empty dishes and Ginger handed his bill and a few decent tips for the waiter.

Ginger got up and accompanied Nina out of the restaurant. It was still awkward when he waved down a taxi for her. 

“It was a wonderful dinner, Ginger dear. I’m glad that we’re able to meet again.” Nina awkwardly said as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, “Good night dear.”

“Good night to you too, Nina. And I hope to see you more.” Ginger replied.

Ginger watched as Nina climb into the taxi and watched the car drove down the street before walking to his car.

He really hoped that he didn’t ruin the night (and the rest of the of his life) with his little burst tonight.

Ginger wanted to kick himself in the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I have a thousand hundred scenes planned in my head but It so difficult writing them into an actual story, especially writing out emotional scenes. I really wish I can just create a movie video based on my ideas and you all can just look at it. 
> 
> Also, been quite busy so I will not be updating regularly, just when I have time. That means that a new chapter can take weeks, months, and even years for me to update. Sorry, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....the first chapter is pretty boring honestly, but I need to build some background intro first in order to get the story going. Promise, it will get better!
> 
> The next chapter, Miles and Ginger will officially meet for the first time. Let's see how that's going to go.  
> And again, kudos and comments are welcome.


End file.
